Tanker
}} |modelname = petro |handlingname = PETROL |textlabelname = PETROL }} The Tanker is a large tanker truck that has appeared in Grand Theft Auto 1, Grand Theft Auto: London 1969, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Design 2D Universe The Tanker in Grand Theft Auto 1 is designed as a straight truck with a cab-over design and a tanker load. It is one of the most durable vehicles in the game, being able to withstand a lot of damage. Despite it being a large truck, the Tank is able to drive over it. The Tanker in Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 is designed as a generic British lorry of the 1960s. It bears a logo that resembles the badge of British Petroleum. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Tanker appeared with a semi-cab design, loosely based on a Mack R series, with elements from Ford L9000 and an International Paystar incorporated into it. It is one of the more popular of the three trucks in San Andreas, being encountered more than the Roadtrain and the Linerunner, and is generally designed as a mid-sized semi truck smaller than the Roadtrain but larger than the Linerunner. Although the Tanker is depicted to have a tanker trailer attached to it (judging by its name), the player can attach any of the truck trailers found across the state. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Like the GTA San Andreas rendition, the Tanker in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars is designed as a conventional cab semi-trailer truck, but is only available with a permanently attached tanker trailer. Version History Gallery Performance 2D Universe Surprisingly, the Tanker in Grand Theft Auto 1 has the highest top speed - if driven on a straight road, for long enough, it will keep picking up momentum - much like the Bus and Coach. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' As evidenced by the game's internal files, it is clearly shown that the Tanker in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is the slowest of all three but it has better acceleration than the Linerunner. In-game gameplay, however, has the truck performing better than the Linerunner, with an unusually better top speed, as well as superior acceleration and hill climbing power. Its lower body height also makes it less vulnerable to rollovers than the Linerunner. GTA San Andreas Overview ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the Tanker's long length and large weight makes the vehicle less than suitable for intensive driving, faring poorly in top speed and acceleration, as well as poor cornering (often requiring large turning radius's) and braking. If the trailer is set on fire, it will blow up dramatically, usually killing the player and harming anyone else near the vehicle. Also during the mission Trail Blazer, the Tanker is shot at whilst the player is driving and starts to leak fuel, this fuel starts to set on fire behind the player and, if they don't pick up enough speed, then the flames will reach the trailer and the truck will explode. This can be renacted outside of the mission also. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' GTA1 Purple Tanker.png|A variation of the Tanker in GTA 1, available only during Tequila Slammer - Phone 4: Mission 1. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tanker-GTASA-PS2.jpg|PlayStation 2 version of the Tanker, with double wheels on the rear axles. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Tanker-GTACW.png|The Tanker in the Nintendo DS version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' * During mission Gangsta Bang - Phone 3, the protagonist has to take a tanker full of explosives to the police station, and blow it up, killing the new police chief, who wants a bigger cut. * In the vehicle mission Gangsta Bang - Tanker, the player is tasked to drop the truck (fitted with explosives) off at the pool hall in central Kings. * In mission Mandarin Mayhem - Phone 7: Mission 1, the protagonist has to take an explosives rigged Tanker from the munitions depot to a bridge, and demolish it. * During mission Tequila Slammer - Phone 4: Mission 1, El Burro informs the protagonist about a Tanker full of "unusual chemicals" has come into town, and he wants to know what they are. The protagonist must intercept the truck and then take it to a Respray Shop before driving it to El Burro's warehouse. * In mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 4, the player must destroy a Tanker, around which a major drug deal is taking place. * During mission Bent Cop Blues - Phone 12, the protagonist has to steal a Tanker from a guarded compound, and use it to blow up a crackhouse of the Rastas. * In mission Rasta Blasta - Phone 15, the player is tasked to intercept and destroy a Tanker, then pick up an identical one, have it loaded up, and take it to a garage of the Rastas. After this, the protagonist has to pick up another Tanker, have it fitted with explosives, and blow it up at a building. ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' * Chelsea Smile - Tanker - The protagonist will be told to take the truck (which is rigged with explosives) to the intersection in southwest City, while avoiding the police. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Reuniting the Families - After the chase, Big Smoke bails the car through a billboard, causing it to hit the ground and a Tanker's trailer, destroying the trailer. * Tanker Commander - Carl and Catalina steal a Tanker and its trailer, belonging to a Gasso in Dillimore, after a money robbery attempt fails. * Highjack - Under Mike Toreno's orders, CJ, along with Cesar Vialpando, hijack a Tanker that is moving along the Garver Bridge's highway in San Fierro. * Learning to Fly - Three Tankers appear in the Flying School test "Destroy Targets", as immovable targets to be destroyed. * Exports and Imports - The Tanker is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission. Placed on the second list. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 1'' * Found in the three main cities. ''Grand Theft Auto: London 1969'' ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * At Jays Diner south-west of El Quebrados, Tierra Robada, San Andreas (only when wanted for export). * Importable from Easter Basin, San Fierro every Saturday after completing export lists for $28,000. * Available during Trucking missions, which are accessible in the RS Haul depot in Flint County * Can be spawned with a cheat code. This one comes with an attached Xoomer tanker trailer. * Near a building in Fallen Tree. * Very common around industrial areas and rural areas. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * Typically found parked near any gas station. * Three can be found in the salvage yard in Northwood. Trivia General *The default radio station for the Tanker are: **''GTA San Andreas: K-DST **GTA Chinatown Wars: Prairie Cartel (DS version) ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * On the PS2 Version, the rear of the Tanker seems slightly more detailed than the Linerunner. * Like most trucks and the Yosemite, the Tanker in console versions are depicted with double wheels on the rear axles. See Also *Juggernaut - Grand Theft Auto 1 equivalent. *Truck Cab and Truck Cab SX - Grand Theft Auto 2 equivalents. *Linerunner - A similar truck in the 3D Universe. *Roadtrain - A similar truck in GTA San Andreas. *Phantom - HD Universe equivalent. *Packer - Grand Theft Auto V equivalent. References Navigation }}de:Tanker es:Tanker pl:Cysterna fr:Tanker ru:Tanker fi:Tankkeri pt:Tanker Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA London Category:Vehicles in GTA London 1969 Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Trucks Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks